Professor Putricide
| affiliation = Scourge | faction = Combat | status = Deceased (lore) / Killable | location = Putricide's Laboratory of Alchemical Horrors and Fun, Icecrown Citadel | instance = Icecrown Citadel }} Professor Putricide is a boss in the Plagueworks wing of the Icecrown Citadel raid. It requires high DPS and a lot of movement. This boss is available since January 5, 2010 on US servers and January 6 on EU servers. Abilities * ** * * ** * * * * **During Phase 3, every 10 seconds Putricide puts one stack of this debuff on his target (= the tanks). Every 3 seconds, each Mutated Plague stack deals shadow damage to the whole raid according to the following list (10 player): 1-2 stacks ~500 dmg, 3 stacks ~1,200 dmg, 4 stacks ~2,900 dmg, 5 stacks ~7000 dmg. Each target affected by Mutated Plague deals this damage independently. Whenever a target with the debuff dies or loses his/her stack in any other way, Putricide will be healed for 300,000 per stack of debuff that target had (10 man). Gas Cloud * The total amount of damage done to you when the Gaseous Bloat reaches you can be shown in a sigma function, where k = the # of stacks left on you at the time it reaches you. For 25-man, change the 1250x to 1500x. ** * Growing Ooze Puddle * * Volatile Ooze * * Mutated Abomination * * * Heroic Mode * * * * Preparation Two tanks are required, one of them drives the Abomination during Phases 1 and 2. In 25 player, a third tank is recommended (Phase 3 only). The encounter becomes easier with more DPS so no more than 2/5 (10/25 player) healers is fine. Putricide enrages 10 minutes after the pull. Mutated Abomination One player needs to drive a Mutated Abomination. Mutated Abomination is a disease debuff which must not be cleansed, it is gained by clicking on the table at which Putricide starts. If the Abominations dies, a new one can be obtained by clicking the table again. During the whole encounter, slime pools spawn randomly. During phases 1 and 2, the Abomination eats these to gain ooze power. Ooze power is used to snare the adds which spawn. In phase 3, the tank inside the Abomination must help tank Putricide, so slime pools start to accumulate and eventually kill the raid (soft enrage). Tactics Phase 1: 100% to 80% This phase is all about add control. Alternately, a green and an orange add spawn from the green or orange tank respectively on each side of the room. It's essential to kill each add before the next one spawns. Putricide should be nuked only while no add is up. Since Putricide uses no dangerous AoE abilities, it's safe for the whole raid to stand close to him. Initially, Putricide is tanked next to the Orange tank on the left side of the room. Not long after the pull, Putricide performs an "Unstable Experiment," which spawns a Volatile Ooze (green add) next to the green tank on the right side of the room. Ranged DPS should switch to it immediately and melee DPS should switch as soon as it is clear who it is targetting. The Volatile Ooze targets and roots a random player and moves towards its target; the Abomination pilot needs to snare it with Regurgitated Ooze. Upon reaching its target, the ooze explodes for 175,000 damage which is split between all players standing on top of the target. The explosion also knocks all affected players back a few yards. After the explosion, the Ooze acquires a new target and repeats the process. Positioning players in a group next to a wall can keep the explosions from knocking the characters so far apart. After the Ooze is dead, Putricide and the whole raid should move next to the Green tank. The next Unstable Experiment spawns a Gas Cloud (orange add) next to the orange tank. The Gas Cloud follows a random player and applies Gaseous Bloat, a dot which requires a lot of healing. Gaseous Bloat starts with numerous stacks that decrease over time. Should the Gas Cloud reach its target while stacks still remain, the whole raid takes a large amount of damage, usually leading to a wipe. The target must kite the cloud around the room while everyone else kills it. The abomination pilot should also snare it. When the Gas Cloud spawns, ranged DPS should immediately begin nuking it down, while melee DPS should wait until the Gas Cloud's target is. After this, the raid and Putricide move back to the Orange tank. The adds spawn alternately in a predictable manner. It might be advisable to stop DPS at about 82, 83% and finish off the existing add before pushing him into Phase 2 so you can guarantee that there won't be an add up, which will allow several good seconds of DPS on the boss at Phase 2. Phase 2: 80% to 35% Putricide casts Tear Gas, which stuns the raid for 10 seconds during the phase change. Rogues can Vanish and Mages can Invisibility before Putricide finishes casting. This will allow them some more time on the (now stunned) adds, or a few seconds to unload on the boss while he's busy drinking potions. The fight remains basically the same, but Putricide gain two additional abilities: Choking Gas Bomb and Malleable Goo. The Choking Gas Bombs are two flasks which he drops on the ground close to himself. They form an orange cloud on the floor and explode after 20 seconds, killing players within in a 10 yard radius. When he drops them, everybody must move away from the flasks. Malleable Goo looks like a bouncing green slime ball. Putricide randomly targets and tosses 1/2 (10/25 player) goo balls to ranged targets. On impact each causes 20,000 AoE damage and slows attack/cast speeds by 200%. All players must move away from the impact points of the green bouncing balls. Just like at the end of Phase 1, stopping DPS a few percentages before he goes into phase 3 to ensure that no adds are up might be advisable. Phase 3: 35% to 0% Professor Putricide casts tear gas again and phases. Once again, Rogues can Vanish and Mages can Invisibility before Putricide finishes casting, to avoid being stunned, this again allows time to bring down any remaining adds, or a few seconds to unload on Putricide. With good timing and a little luck, a Shaman can drop a that won't be affected by the Tear Gas to do some additional damage as well. This technique can be used between Phase 1 and 2, but is more useful for Phase 3. Adds stop spawning, but adds that are up do remain. The Abomination buff is removed and the person inside returns to normal form. Phase 3 is a DPS race, Putricide must be killed in short order (about 80/120 seconds in 10/25 player). If any adds do remain up at the beginning of this phase, it is crucial that they are killed immediately. Since the Abomination is dispelled, oozes cannot be snared anymore (although with very fast reaction, it may be possible to use regurgitated ooze one last time right before leaving the abomination). Use all DPS cooldowns at the start of this phase. Malleable Goo, Choking Gas Bomb, and Slime Pools continue. Since there is no Abomination, the slime pools accumulate and start growing. Putricide stacks a debuff on his current tank every 10 seconds (Mutated Plague), which has a one-minute expiration timer. The debuff deals AoE damage to the whole raid, should it expire, be removed or a person die from it, Putricide gains a massive amount of health (300.000 health for each stack that the person had in 10 man). When there are two tanks, Tank #1 should tank it up to 2 stacks, then Tank #2 should tank it up to 2 stacks. After that, the tanks should taunt off each other per stack. With three tanks, each tank should initially get 2 stacks, and then four stacks. Putricide also stacks a buff on himself called Mutated Strength, causing him to do more damage over time. In 25-player: In Phase 3, Mutated Plague triples in damage every stack, therefore three tanks are recommended. Alternate Strategy (10 and 25) To maximize DPS time, Putricide and the raid stay on the green tank side, near the green ooze spawn point. Ranged should stand towards Putricide's table, at max range to the orange ooze spawn point, while spreading out to minimize the malleable goo effect. With this positioning, melee can switch from the boss to the green add very quickly, and ranged can DPS either type of add without moving a lot. Phase 1 DPS cooldowns with a short cooldown (less than 3 minutes) should be used right after the pull. The transition to Phase 2 should occur before the second green slime spawns, in 10 player it's even possible to get Phase 2 before the first orange add spawns. When the green ooze spawns, ranged can simply stay put, they don't need to move to the ooze target. Melee follows the Ooze towards its target, so when it explodes damage is distributed between melee. When the orange ooze spawns everyone should be a safe distance away from it, ranged at max range, melee near the green tank. Ranged immediately switch to it, melee waits until it has picked a target, and then charge in. The targeted player can help by kiting the add towards the melee group first, and then around the room, staying near the green tank if possible. This phase should be ended with no oozes present, so it may be smart to stop DPS on Putricide if the switch won't happen prior to the next Unstable Experiment. Phase 2 If Phase 1 was ended with no oozes, there's a solid 20+ seconds to DPS the boss uninterrupted. Phase 2 is identical to Phase 1 except that it requires higher raid awareness. The boss has to be moved when he drops Choking Gas Bombs (orange vials on the ground), and ranged must avoid Malleable Goo at all costs. When using BigWigs or Deadly Boss Mods, it's a good idea to stick to its advice - don't move if the mod doesn't tell you to do so. This phase should also be ended with no oozes present and little to no slime puddles left. Phase 3 The same as in the basic strategy. Heroic Difficulty Professor Putricide gains Unbound Plague, which lasts 60 seconds. Unbound Plague deals increasing damage every second, killing players within approximately 15 seconds of being infected. It will jump to anyone within 3 yards, leaving a debuff called Plague Sickness every time it jumps, which increases damage taken from Unbound Plague by 300%, stacking infinitely. Rather than casting Tear Gas on the raid on Heroic Difficulty to change phases, Professor Putricide instead debuffs half the raid with the Ooze Variable and half the raid with the Gas Variable in 25-player mode. He then spawns both a Volatile Ooze AND a Gas Cloud at the same time. Players may only attack targets matching their variable. In 10-player mode, there are no Variable debuffs, but he still spawns both a Volatile Ooze and a Gas Cloud at the same time instead of casting Tear Gas. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes Aggro: * Airlock: * Phase Change on Heroic Difficulty: * Transform: * * Killing a player: * * Berserk: * Death: * Sound files See Sound Files of Icecrown Citadel: Professor Putricide Related Achievements Videos 10-player Normal Encounter Rk2XZ2wBP0s K4nDG-41op8 10-player Heroic Encounter ono3Tk-mQvU MyXBFH0jm1s 25-player Normal Encounter vnVM-YRIxXo qF7eBh7N4ew 25-player Heroic Encounter tTY443f4UTM Ol5m8ms69K0 Additional Videos 10-Player 25-Player Trivia *The Professor's voice and many parts of his quotes (such as "Good news, everyone!") are based on Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, the mad scientist and owner of Planet Express in Futurama. *The tentacles which spawn on the back of Putricide's shoulders at the start of the second phase are re-skins of Yogg-Saron's Corruptor Tentacles. Patches and Hotfixes * * * * References External links Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses Category:Mad scientists Category:Unique models